


Provocation

by themartiansummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themartiansummer/pseuds/themartiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Cas to model panties for him one night. Cas is reluctant... Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Panty fic! Half finished, if I get enough comments to write a second half/ending, I will.

"Okay Dean," Castiel calls from inside the bathroom. "They're on."

"Well c'mon Tyra Banks, get out here and strut for me." Dean drawls, sprawled out on the bed.

Castiel peeks around the bathroom doorway, then steps out, wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy women's panties and a shy smile.

He is the incarnation of Dean's naughtiest wet dreams.

The panties are size too small, Dean notes satisfactorily, tight and stretching across Cas' cock.

Dean is a little breathless as he lays back on Cas' bed, folding his hands behind his head. He can't take his eyes off the man standing before him. 

Castiel tugs up on the waist of panties, then realizes that this has caused more skin to be exposed, and pulls them down again.

Dean chuckles. "Get over here."

Castiel crawls onto the bed, eager for Dean's touch. He reaches for the fly of Dean's jeans, nimbly unfastening the button and easing the zipper down. He can feel Dean already swelling hard.

Castiel glances up at Dean's face, seeing the man's eyes half lidded and lust blown. Dean grunts for him to continue. 

Castiel tugs off Dean's pants, tossing them to the floor. He reaches for the waistband of Dean's briefs and pulls them halfway down his swollen cock.

Castiel places a kiss on the base of his cock, through the fabric, tracing his lips over the hard length. He licks the tip of his tongue along a throbbing vein, listening to Dean's breathing hitch. Castiel pauses and blows a light breath over Dean's groin.

"C'mon Cas - you're drivin' me crazy..." Dean grunts, teeth clenched. 

Castiel smiles to himself. This is his 2nd favorite part of Aroused Dean, the frustration, building up and building up. Teasing, stalling. Then comes his 1st favorite part, the explosion.

He pulls Dean's briefs the rest of the way off. His cock bobs forward, red at the head and leaking precome. 

Castiel grips Deans cock at the base and immediately wraps his lips around the head. Dean inhales sharply and weaves fingers into Castiel's soft hair. Castiel swirls his tongue around the tip once, tasting salt and pheromones. He can feel his own erection straining tightly against the lace of the panties.

Castiel places both palms on the bedspread and pulls his mouth off of Dean with a wet pop. 

Smirking at Dean's moan of protest, Castiel backs up and stands at the foot of the bed once more. Maintaining eye contact with Dean, he slips a finger into the waistband of the panties, pulling them down a few inches. 

Dean stares, chest flushed and pupils dilated.

Castiel pauses, then leisurely slips another finger along the waistband of the panties, sliding them down further, and slowly shimmying them down his thighs. They drop to the floor around his ankles.

Dean is leaning forward now, shoulders and calves tensing. He's catching onto the game and practically growling. 

Castiel gazes back, giddy with the tension.

"Get your ass over here right now." Dean says, low and gruff.

A grin breaks across Castiel's face. He's almost won now, just a little push...

"Make me." Castiel whispers, playfully defiant.

And that's it, that's just fucking it. 

The wire snaps and Dean lunges toward him.


End file.
